shadows_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Navy Identification System
The Republic Navy Identification System, called the RNIS for short, is the standard system for identifying ships in use throughout the Republic. It was brought into force in 2240, as part of the Military Re-organisation Act. It should not be confused with the Republic Army Identification System or Republic Air Force Identification System as, although very similar, the two systems work slightly differently. History Following the Rakorian occupation, the decision was taken to formerly organise the elements of the rebel armies into a fighting military force. The Senate passed the Military Re-organisation Act, which authorised the creation of three fighting forces: The Republic Army, which dealt with combat on a planet's surface, The Republic Air Force, who dealt with fighting in the air, as well as with starfighters in space, and The Republic Navy, who dealt with starship combat. Each force was given strict guidelines on organisation, quotas on training and recruitment, and accountability to nobody but the President. It was out of the need for organisation that the RNIS was born. The Senate had mandated that each force had to have a unified system for identifying all vehicles and equipment they had. It was not specified how this was to work, but the proposed system had to be ratified before it was allowed. The current RNIS is actually the third iteration, as the first two proposals were rejected. Usage Class Identification Whenever a new ship is brought into service with the Navy, it is given a Class Identifier. This is shared by every single ship in the class, and is unique to that class. It is split into 3 parts: The first part, the letter, designates the primary role of the ship, according to this table: The second part, an identifier, is simply a number. It is unique from every other ship in service, and so a ship can be identified by just that. If there are variants of the same class, a letter will be added on the end or, if the class is experimental, an X will be added. Finally, the class is given a name. There are no regulations on this, but it is usually unique to the class and is named after the first ship of the class. So for example, the standard model of the Sól Leone-''Class Cruiser is given the identifier C-97A Sól Leone Ship Identification Every ship registered in the Republic, both civilian and military, is given a registry number as well as it's name. This is simply a number unique to that ship, with a prefix denoting who owns it. As every ship entering Republic space must be registered, the numbers go quite high. Numbers 1-99999 are reserved for military vessels, so all other ships have higher numbers. * K.S.S. - Military * K.X. - Experimental Military Ship * R.S.S. - Government Owned * R.C.S. - Private Owned (Republic Citizen) * T.C.S. - Private Owned (Other) To continue the previous example, the ''Rapiér is a ''Sól Leone-''Class Cruiser in service with the Republic. It's full Ship Identifier is K.S.S.-11024 Rapiér.